


My Harmony

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Genderswap, Male Slash, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Cristina non vuole diventare l'erede di suo zio, conte inglese, e non lo vogliono nemmeno i suoi cugini, Alexander e Jason.-----Christian è sconvolto e suo marito Alexander trova il modo per tranquillizzarlo.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	My Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla settima e ultima settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 6, prompt "Visioni di mille mondi".

Avere tutti quegli sguardi puntati addosso non sarebbe comunque stato piacevole, ma sapere che la maggior parte di quelle persone, per non dire praticamene tutte, la guardava male la faceva andare su tutte le furie. Non l'aveva chiesto lei di essere in quel posto, era stato lo zio a organizzare tutta quella storia. Lei non faceva parte di quel mondo, tutti quei nobili schierati lì davanti e pronti a sbranarla le davano il voltastomaco.  
Chissà, poi, perché lo zio aveva deciso che doveva essere proprio lei la sua erede. D'accordo che i suoi cugini non le erano sembrati tanto simpatici, ma di sicuro erano molto più indicati di lei per gestire le proprietà di famiglia. Che poi, se ci pensava bene, in realtà non erano nemmeno davvero parenti, il loro legame di sangue era talmente antico che lei si era perfino dimenticata di quelle persone che vivevano in Inghilterra.   
E ora eccola lì, davanti a tanti di quei nobili che la guardavano dall'alto in basso, come se fosse stata una ladra. E, in fondo, per loro doveva essere esattamente così.  
In quella stanza erano praticamente tutti a favore dei suoi cugini, ed era una cosa ovvia. Alexander e Jason facevano parte del loro mondo, erano dei nobili anche loro, era ovvio che l'eredità sarebbe dovuta andare a loro. E invece lo zio Philip aveva pensato bene di lasciare tutto a lei.  
Era rimasta al fianco dello zio, che la presentava a tutte quelle persone delle quali, dopo cinque minuti, non si sarebbe ricordata nemmeno il nome, per più di un'ora. Più il tempo passava, più la rabbia si trasformava in panico. Non sarebbe mai riuscire a sopportare quella farsa ancora per molto senza insultare qualcuno. Perciò, alla prima occasione buona si scusò con lo zio e uscì sulla terrazza per prendere una boccata d'aria.  
Si ritrovò sola, nel fresco della sera. Sentiva la musica e le voci che venivano dal salone e le sembrò di essere finalmente arrivata in un mondo di pace. Poi tornò alla realtà. Era nei guai e doveva trovare un modo per uscirne, e al più presto.  
Le vennero subito in mente i cugini. Alexander e Jason erano quello che lei aveva sempre odiato in una persona, ma sarebbero potuti diventare ottimi alleati, perché in fondo i loro obiettivi coincidevano. Se avessero giocato bene le loro carte sarebbero riusciti a far ragionare lo zio. Il problema, ora, era quello di convincere i cari cugini a lavorare con lei.  
Stava pensando a come risolvere il suddetto problema quando sentì una strana sensazione. Si girò e vide i cugini. Incredibile! Come se i suoi pensieri si fossero materializzati lì davanti a lei. I due la osservavano con uno sguardo pieno di ironia e molto poco amichevole ma lei, ormai, aveva già deciso cosa fare e non si sarebbe fatta intimidire da niente e da nessuno. Tanto meno da quei due ragazzi snob, anche se erano davvero, davvero fighi! Soprattutto il maggiore di loro, Alexander.  
“Cosa ne dici, Cristina? Pare che tu abbia fatto una notevole impressione sui nostri ospiti.”  
Era stato proprio Alexander a parlare e la sua voce carica di sarcasmo le fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
“Primo,” disse, cercando di stare calma “ve lo chiedo per piacere, chiamatemi Cris. Nemmeno mio padre si ostina a chiamarmi ancora Cristina. Secondo, non ho nessuna voglia di fare nessun tipo di impressione sui vostri ospiti. Terzo, non ho nessuna intenzione di restare qui a giocare alla piccola principessa. Ho cose più importanti da fare che sprecare il mio tempo per imparare a diventare una Lady!”  
“Speri davvero che ci crediamo?” lo sguardo di Jason sembrava volerla fulminare.  
“Io non spero niente” rispose. “Questa è la pura e semplice verità! Non voglio ciò che è vostro, non mi interessano le ricchezze dello zio. Ho fatto a meno dei suoi soldi fino a ora e me la sono sempre cavata benissimo. L'unica cosa che voglio è tornare a casa mia il prima possibile!”  
I due la guardarono in modo strano per qualche istante, poi scoppiarono a ridere quasi simultaneamente, come se quello che lei aveva appena detto fosse la cosa più divertente che avessero mai sentito. Fu Alexander a parlare per primo.  
“Sentila, Jason. Come se noi fossimo così stupidi da cascarci!”  
Jason guardò la cugina dritto negli occhi.  
“Non so come hai fatto a raggirare lo zio e a farti nominare sua erede, ma stai pur certa che non avrai vita facile, qui. Ti faremo pentire di esserti intromessa in affari che non ti riguardano.”  
Detto questo tornarono entrambi in salone e lei restò di nuovo sola. Forse il suo piano non era poi così geniale, dato che sembrava che i cari cuginetti non avessero nessuna intenzione di scendere a patti con lei. Nonostante quello che aveva detto loro, sembravano più che convinti che lei avesse organizzato tutto per impadronirsi dell'eredità dello zio. Doveva trovare un modo per andarsene da quel posto, e doveva anche trovarlo alla svelta, se non voleva rovinarsi la vita.  
Tra l'altro doveva pensare al suo lavoro, la società stava iniziando ad andare bene e lei non poteva permettersi di perdere tempo in Inghilterra a giocare alla piccola principessa maltrattata. Aveva lavorato troppo per mollare tutto adesso per un capriccio dello zio Philip. Diventare una Lady, figuriamoci! Chissà cosa era passato per la testa di quell'uomo quando aveva deciso di nominarla sua erede. In tutti i suoi venti anni di vita non aveva mai avuto notizie dello zio inglese, e nemmeno i suoi genitori avevano mai avuto rapporti con lui. Anzi, per essere precisi, la sua famiglia non aveva mai avuto nessun tipo di contatto con quella dello zio, perché i parenti inglesi non avevano mai perdonato mai sua nonna per aver sposato un pittore italiano senza il becco di un quattrino. Da allora si erano disinteressati completamente a lei, e di conseguenza anche ai suoi discendenti.  
Quando l'avvocato dello zio l'aveva convocata nel suo studio per metterla al corrente delle sue decisioni, Cris aveva pensato che fosse uno scherzo. Poi aveva capito che quel distinto signore era molto serio e aveva cercato di spiegargli che lei non aveva nessuna voglia di diventare contessa, ma l'uomo non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, e ora eccola lì. Lo zio era riuscito a convincerla a passare qualche settimana con lui in Inghilterra, nella speranza di riuscire a convincerla, e invece non aveva fatto altro che rafforzare la sua convinzione di volersi dimenticare di tutta quella storia il prima possibile.  
Chissà se Marco poteva aiutarla. In fondo, oltre a essere il suo socio in affari era anche il suo migliore amico.  
“Cristina, torna dentro, per favore. Stiamo aspettando te per dare inizio alle danze.”  
Lo zio l'aveva raggiunta e ora stava richiedendo la sua presenza. Non voleva metterlo in imbarazzo con i suoi ospiti, per tutta quella faccenda che i panni sporchi si lavano in famiglia eccetera, perciò lo seguì in sala.  
“Alexander,” disse ancora lo zio, questa volta rivolto al nipote “il medico mi ha proibito di ballare, stasera, dice che potrebbe fare male al mio cuore acciaccato. Ti prego, apri tu le danze con Cristina.”  
Ballare con il cugino? Cris spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa e quando Alexander se ne accorse le sorrise con ironia.  
“Sarà un onore per me, zio.”  
Lo zio non sembrò accorgersi del sarcasmo presente nella sua voce e li lasciò soli per avviarsi verso l'orchestrina in attesa delle sue istruzioni.  
“Bene, cara cugina, a quanto pare dovremmo ballare insieme.”  
“Scordatelo!”  
Stava per andarsene quando Alexander la prese per il braccio e la costrinse ad avvicinarsi a lui.  
“Non ti permetterò di mettere in imbarazzo lo zio davanti ai suoi ospiti, e on ti permetterò di mettere in imbarazzo me davanti ai miei amici e a tutta l'alta società inglese. Tu ballerai con me, che ti piaccia o no!” c'era rabbia nella sua voce, e lei non poté fare altro che seguirlo al centro della sala.  
Quel ballo sembrò durare un'eternità. Poteva sentire il suo sguardo pieno di astio su di sé e le sue mani la stringevano tanto forte da farle male, come se avesse avuto paura che lei potesse scappare non appena avesse allentato la presa. Le sembrava che la sua ostilità nei propri confronti fosse chiara a tutti, e che quelle persone condividessero in pieno i suoi sentimenti. A questo punto aveva ormai preso la sua decisione: se ne sarebbe andata quella sera stessa. Avrebbe portato lo zio da qualche parte, lontano da quella gente, e lo avrebbe messo al corrente della sua decisione, e al diavolo quegli snob pieni di sé dei cugini e dei loro amici.  
Non appena la musica finì si staccò da Alexander e partì alla ricerca dello zio, ma l'impresa non si rivelò affatto semplice. Riuscì a parlare da sola con lui solo alla fine della festa. Erano in biblioteca e lo zio la guardava come se fosse pazza.  
“Non posso credere che tu voglia davvero rinunciare a tutto quello che ti offro. Per cosa, poi? Per organizzare festicciole con quei poveracci di amici che ti ritrovi?”  
Aveva alzato la voce, ma lei non si lasciò impressionare e cercò di mantenere la calma.  
“Capisco che a te la cosa possa sembrare assurda, ma...”  
“È disdicevole! Tu sei la mia erede, diventerai contessa. Non puoi fare un lavoro del genere!”  
Questo era davvero troppo. Avrebbe voluto essere più diplomatica, ma lui aveva esagerato.  
“Il mio è un lavoro onesto come un altro, e tu non hai il diritto di denigrarlo a questo modo. Anzi, tu non hai nessun diritto! Ho vent'anni e non ti sei mai fatto vivo prima d'ora, adesso non puoi arrivare dal nulla e pretendere di dirigere la mia vita. E per quanto riguarda il tuo titolo, te lo puoi tenere, a me non serve. Io me ne torno a casa stasera stessa e ti sarei grata se in futuro evitassi di cercarmi ancora.”  
Detto questo si girò per uscire, ma rimase impietrita. Sulla porta c'erano Alexander e Jason che la guardavano con delle strane espressioni in volto. Nessuno dei due sembrava voler parlare, quindi fu lei a farsi avanti.  
“Scusate!” quasi ringhiò.  
Passò tra i due e uscì dalla stanza a passo di marcia. Salita in camera sua iniziò subito a fare la valigia, ma fu interrotta pochi minti dopo da Jason.  
“Vieni giù e parliamone con calma” la invitò.  
“Non c'è niente di cui parlare. Ho cercato di spiegarvi come stavano le cose ma voi non mi avete creduto. Ora voglio solo tornare a casa.”  
Tolse dei vestiti dall'armadio e continuò a stiparli nella valigia senza troppa attenzione.  
“D'accordo, ci siamo sbagliati!” il cugino lo aveva detto quasi con rabbia e Cris si girò a guardarlo.  
“Senti, Jason, mi dispiace davvero per le incomprensioni che ci sono state tra noi ma, credimi, io non so che farmene di quel titolo. Non sono inglese e non ho nessuna intenzione di diventarlo. Vorrei che lo capiste una volta per tutte, voi e lo zio.”  
Il ragazzo la guardò per qualche istante in modo strano, poi sorrise.  
“Va bene, ma almeno fermati ancora per qualche giorno, prendila come una vacanza. Siamo comunque parenti e sarebbe bello poterci conoscere almeno un po', non credi? Questa volta senza pregiudizi.”  
Cris non sapeva che fare, ma il cugino sembrava sincero e lei cedette.  
“D'accordo, ma non voglio più sentir parlare di eredità.”

Non era così semplice come aveva pensato. Lo zio e i cugini non parlarono più di quella storia, ma gli amici di famiglia non facevano altro che fare visita al caro Philip, con una scusa o con l'altra, per poterla studiare da vicino. L'ora del tè, in particolare, era un dramma tutti i giorni. Doveva stare in mezzo a quella gente alla quale non aveva nulla da dire, e non vedeva l'ora che lo strazio finisse, ogni singola volta.  
Per fortuna si stava anche divertendo. Jason aveva ragione, aveva proprio bisogno di una vacanza dopo due anni di lavoro praticamente ininterrotto. Quella mattina avevano fatto un giro nel bosco dietro il palazzo, a cavallo. Erano secoli che non si sentiva così bene, e Jason si era dimostrato un vero tesoro, al contrario di suo fratello maggiore. Alexander si faceva vedere il meno possibile, diceva di essere molto occupato con gli affari e dalla sera della festa non le aveva quasi rivolto la parola. Non che lei lo avrebbe voluto, sia chiaro!  
“Non è possibile che non le piaccia il tè!” la voce fin troppo squillante di Lady Eleonor la riportò alla realtà. “Un inglese non è tale se non prende il tè delle cinque!”  
“Lady Eleonor, sono assolutamente d'accordo con lei” le rispose Cris con una forte dose di ironia. “E pur tuttavia, devo ricordarle una verità di fondamentale importanza: io sono italiana, non inglese. Io bevo caffè, non tè, e spero che per voi non sia una realtà troppo amara da accettare.”  
La nobildonna divenne improvvisamente rossa e non disse più nulla sull'argomento. Cris voltò lo sguardo per la stanza e vide l'espressione severa dello zio, ma quando si accorse che Jason e Alexander si stavano sforzando di trattenere le risate si sentì più tranquilla.  
Sperò con tutto il cuore che quello sarebbe servito a far tacere la donna. Non la sopportava, era snob in un modo impressionante, proprio come la figlia e la nipote, Beatrice e Vivian. L'unico simpatico della famiglia sembrava essere il vecchio Lord Brommel, lui almeno non le sbatteva costantemente in faccia tutti quelli che, secondo loro, erano i suoi difetti.  
Comunque, a quanto sembrava, stavano per andarsene, non volevano assolutamente trattenersi oltre. E che peccato! Però era divertente osservarle, tutte e tre. Sapeva che Alexander era molto ricco, aveva sentito che il padre gli aveva lasciato una montagna di soldi quando era morto prematuramente per un infarto, e che era considerato un ottimo partito. E il comportamento di quelle donne non faceva altro che confermare quelle voci. A suo cugino, però, la cosa sembrava non piacere affatto.  
Poco prima che gli ospiti se ne andassero Jason prese in mano il suo telefono e lo osservò con una stana espressione, per poi allontanarsi per rispondere al messaggio che aveva ricevuto. Quando tornò in salotto la sua espressione non era cambiata, e restò così per tutta la sera.  
Dopo cena, Cris lo convinse ad accompagnarla in giardino per fare una passeggiata.  
“Ti va di parlarne?” gli chiese a bruciapelo.  
“Come?” Jason sembrò cadere dalle nuvole.  
“Da quando hai ricevuto quel messaggio sei diventato strano.”  
“Oh, non preoccuparti, non è nulla di importante. Era la mia ex fidanzata” le spiegò.  
“E cosa voleva?”  
“Perdonami, ma non mi va di parlarne” il tono della sua voce era deciso e Cris decise di non insistere.  
“Va bene.”  
Camminarono per qualche minuto in silenzio, prima che Jason si decidesse a parlare.  
“Semplicemente non ha digerito il fatto che io l'abbia mollata” se ne uscì di punto in bianco, per poi continuare quando vide che lei lo guardava con curiosità. “Ha sempre avuto tutto quello che voleva e pensava di potermi trattare come un idiota senza nessuna conseguenza. All'inizio sono stato al gioco, in qualche modo era perfino divertente, ma quando l'ho trovata a letto con uno dei miei amici mi sono stancato e le ho detto che poteva andare a cercarsi qualche altro pollo. Io, di certo, non mi sarei prestato ai suoi giochini e a farmi ridere alle spalle da tutti i nostri conoscenti.”  
“Quando è successo?” indagò Cris.  
“Circa due mesi fa, ma lei ha continuato a cercarmi per tutto questo tempo. Dice che è stato un errore, che non capiterà più, e un sacco di altre variazioni sul tema.”  
Cris lo guardò con attenzione. Jason sembrava stanco e lei si chiese se non ci fosse qualche altro problema più grave che lo assillava e del quale non le aveva parlato.  
“Ti stai preoccupando per lei?” gli chiese, con una strana intuizione.  
Jason restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di decidersi a risponderle.  
“Mi ha detto che se non l'avessi perdonata si sarebbe tolta la vita” quando si girò verso la cugina l'incertezza era chiaramente leggibile sul suo volto. “Cosa devo fare?”  
“Assolutamente niente!” il tono di Cris era fin troppo fermo, ma quella storia l'aveva fatta davvero infuriare. “È stata lei a sbagliare, e adesso deve convivere con le conseguenze dei suoi errori. Tu non sei responsabile per lei, Jason, vivi la tua vita e non permetterle più di intromettersi. Le persone come lei non cambiano!”  
“La cuginetta ha ragione.”  
Alexander era comparso all'improvviso dietro di loro, ma probabilmente aveva sentito tutto il loro discorso. Si avvicinò alla cugina continuando a parlare.  
“Jason non ti ha detto che il padre della cara Arabella fa pressione perché mio fratello sposi la figlia. Cosa non si farebbe per i soldi! Per fortuna Jason è troppo intelligente per farsi manovrare da degli arrampicatori sociali come loro” poi si rivolse al fratello. “Non preoccuparti, fratellino, da quello che ho capito Arabella si sta divertendo parecchio in questo periodo, il suicidio è l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.”

Due giorni dopo Cris si ritrovò stranamente a fare colazione con Alexander.  
“Tu e Jason siete diventati molto amici, vero?” le domandò all'improvviso.  
“Sì, perché?” chiese a sua volta, guardinga.  
“Non metterti subito sulla difensiva” sorrise lui. “Che ne diresti di passare la giornata con em? Oggi sono libero e mi piacerebbe portarti a spasso.”  
Cris lo guardò storto.  
“D'accordo, cosa c'è sotto?”  
“E brava la cuginetta, a quanto pare sei sveglia” le rispose lui, con una elevata dose di sarcasmo. “Vedi, ho paura che Jason si faccai convincere da Arabella a perdonarla, e poi a sposarla, e io non ho nessuna intenzione di permetterlo. Devo fare qualcosa e, visto che siete diventati amici, ho pensato che avresti potuto aiutarmi.”  
“Va bene!” Cris acconsentì immediatamente, perché quella storia e quella tizia, anche se non l'aveva mai incontrata, non le piacevano per niente,  
“Perfetto, ho già un piano!”  
E così il cugino aveva già organizzato tutto, ma in fondo se lo sarebbe dovuta aspettare.  
“Jason è andato al Club di tennis per incontrare Arabella e noi lo raggiungeremo lì.”  
Arrivarono al Club mezzora dopo. Trovarono Jason e Arabella seduti a un tavolo che conversavano amabilmente e si avvicinarono loro velocemente. Fu Arabella la prima a vederli e si alzò per salutare Alexander, che chiaramente già conosceva, e per presentarsi a lei. Poi li invitò ad accomodarsi per poter parlare tutti insieme.  
“E di cosa dovremmo parlare?” la freddò Alexander.  
Arabella alzò gli occhi al cielo, molto poco impressionata.  
“Delle aspettative dei miei genitori, tanto per dirne una.”  
Jason prese subito la parola.  
“Non è stata lei a mandarmi quel messaggio, ieri pomeriggio. Questa mattina mi ha chiamato per dirmelo e mi ha chiesto di vederci per scusarsi.”  
Arabella continuò il racconto dal suo punto di vista.  
“Ieri sono satta poco bene, ho dormito per quasi tutto il giorno e ho dimenticato il cellulare in soggiorno. Mi sono accorta del messaggio solo questa mattina. Volevo scusarmi e assicurare a Jason che non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare con lui.”  
Cris non ci stava capendo più niente. Anche perché a quel punto Jason propose al fratello di fare una partita e Alexander accettò subito, come se non ci fosse mai stato nessun problema. I due fratelli si allontanarono per andare a cambiarsi e lei rimase da sola con Arabella, che le si avvicinò subito.  
“Jason non è esattamente il mio tipo, se capisci cosa intendo” le disse.  
Ma Cris, in realtà, continuava a non capire cosa stesse succedendo. Così come non comprese come avesse fatto Arabella a farla alzare e perché le avesse afferrato la mano e la stesse tirando per portarla chissà dove. In pochissimo tempo si ritrovarono in un bel giardino all'italiana, sedute su una panchina, senza che Cris si ricordasse nemmeno come ci fossero arrivate. Arabella si sporse subito verso di lei e iniziò a palparle il seno.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” le chiese Cris, sorpresa, senza riuscire a sfuggirle.  
“Tu sei il mio tipo molto più di Jason” la informò la ragazza.  
Arabella le se avvicinò ancora di più e la baciò, e un attimo dopo Cris era stesa di schiena sulla panchina, mentre l'altra la frugava sotto la camicetta che stava indossando con una mano. L'altra mano era già finita in mezzo alle sue gambe e la stava accarezzando con insistenza. Finché una delle sue dita si intrufolò dentro di lei.

\----------

Chris si risvegliò urlando.  
Alexander accese subito la luce e si chinò su di lui, preoccupato.  
“Cosa c'è, piccolo?” gli chiese, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla per cercare di tranquillizzarlo.  
Christian si stava guardando intorno disperato, come se non riconoscesse il luogo nel quale si trovava. Era sudato e aveva il respiro affannoso, e sembrava davvero terrorizzato. Alexander non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato, e osservarlo mentre combatteva con le coperte per cercare di liberarsene non lo aiutò certo a tranquillizzarsi.  
Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, ma si allontanò un po' da lui e lo aiutò a spostare il piumone, sperando che gli fosse d'aiuto. Lo sguardo di Christian corse subito al suo corpo nudo, seguito subito dalle proprie mani, e solo a quel punto il ragazzo sembrò iniziare a calmarsi.  
“Ehi, piccolo. Cosa c'è che non va?” gli chiese ancora una volta Alexander, e questa volta allungò la mano per scostargli una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte sudata.  
Christian lo fissò per qualche secondo, prima di prendere un respiro profondo.  
“Era solo un sogno” esalò con voce tremula. “Grazie a tutti gli dei dell'universo, era solo un sogno.”  
“Da quando credi in un qualunque dio?” gli domandò Alexander, sempre più preoccupato.  
“Non ci credo, ma se qualcuno esistesse davvero lo ringrazierei con tutto il cuore perché quello era solo un brutto sogno” gli rispose piccato.  
“Deve essere stato proprio terribile per averti ridotto in quelle condizioni.”  
Alexander lo aveva detto con leggerezza, ma si capiva che era ancora scosso e preoccupato per quello che era appena successo. Chris, però, in quel momento era troppo concentrato su se stesso per prestargli le dovute attenzioni.  
“Ho sognato di essere una donna!” quasi urlò, la voce stridula e l'espressione sconvolta.  
Alexander lo guardò parecchio perplesso.  
“Capisco che possa non essere una bella esperienza,” commentò “ma in che modo una cosa del genere può essere così spaventosa?”  
“Era peggio che spaventosa, era terrificante! E anche parecchio disgustosa, se vuoi proprio saperlo” aggiunse con una smorfia.  
“D'accordo, sentiamo cosa hai sognato di così orribile.”  
Christian guardò suo marito mettendo il broncio. Non gli era mai piaciuta la sua supponenza, perlomeno non quando era diretta contro di lui. Le altre volte, a dire il vero, la trovava piuttosto sexy, ma non era quello il momento di pensarci.  
“Ho sognato che ero una donna e mi chiamavo Cristina” iniziò a raccontare.  
“Mi pare corretto, sarebbe stato molto più strano se ti fossi chiamato in un altro modo” lo interruppe Alexander, ma lui lo ignorò.  
“Ero una giovane italiana che era arrivata in Inghilterra perché di punto in bianco le avevano detto che era diventata l'erede di suo zio, che era un conte.”  
“Tu eri un giovane italiano arrivato qui perché ti era stato comunicato che eri l'erede della casata.”  
Chris lo guardò storto ma proseguì, certo che quello che aveva ancora da dire gli avrebbe fatto cambiare del tutto atteggiamento.  
“Lo zio aveva scelto lei come sua erede, anche se non si erano mai visti prima.”  
“In che senso, scelto?” gli chiese a quel punto Alexander, che sembrava molto perplesso.  
“Scelto” ribadì lui. “Come si può scegliere una cravatta.”  
“Non si sceglie un erede, ci sono delle leggi ben precise che regolano il diritto di successione e...”  
“Scelto!” lo interruppe Chris, con grande soddisfazione. “Al posto di te e tuo fratello. E voi mi odiavate per questo, e io odiavo voi perché eravate odiosi. Soprattutto tu.”  
“A quanto ricordo,” gli fece notare Alexander, mettendo per il momento da parte la questione della successione “non provavi molta simpatia nei miei confronti quando ci siamo conosciuti.”  
“Sì, eri odioso anche con il me... me. Poi le cose sono cambiate, anche perché sei sempre stato un gran figo. Comunque, voi eravate certi che io fossi un'arrampicatrice sociale che voleva solo i soldi dello zio, e io invece non li volevo, proprio per niente.”  
“Non li volevi?” e stavolta il suo tono di voce era quasi oltraggiato.  
“No, non volevo né i soldi né il titolo, preferivo tornarmene in Italia a gestire la mia neonata azienda di catering.”  
“Catering” ripeté Alexander, sempre più basito.  
“Sì, quella che avevo aperto con il mio migliore amico, Marco.”  
Alexander fece un verso disgustato a sentire quel nome e Chris si lasciò scappare un piccolo sorriso divertito. Marco non era mai stato un suo amico, era un suo ex che aveva provato a riallacciare i rapporti con lui quando aveva scoperto che era diventato un conte e che aveva ereditato una enorme fortuna. Alexander lo odiava con tutto se stesso.  
“Comunque, voi avete capito che in realtà ero una brava persona e avete seppellito l'ascia di guerra. Ma tu continuavi comunque a essere odioso. Io e Jason, invece, siamo diventati subito amici. E poi c'era Arabella.”  
Altro verso disgustato da parte di suo marito. Arabella era una delle ex di suo fratello Jason, i due si erano frequentati per qualche mese quando erano al college, quando ancora Jason era confuso sul suo orientamento sessuale, e dopo la loro rottura lei era diventata una vera e propria stalker, nonché la barzelletta dell'alta società che tutti loro frequentavano. Se ne erano liberati poco dopo l'arrivo di Chris in Inghilterra, quando i genitori l'avevano spedita negli Stati Uniti per evitare che li ricoprisse ancora di più di vergogna, dopo l'ennesimo arresto per violazione di domicilio, quello di Jason ovviamente. Alexander odiava anche lei, e Chris non poteva certo dargli torto visto quello che aveva fatto passare al fratello.  
“Arabella voleva rimettersi con Jason,” riprese a raccontare “e gli aveva mandato un messaggio dicendo che si sarebbe suicidata, e Jason era preoccupato.”  
“Mio fratello non si sarebbe mai preoccupato per quella pazza” gli fece notare Alexander.  
“Beh, in questo mio Harmony lo faceva. C'erano un sacco di preoccupazione, un sacco di dramma e un sacco di punti esclamativi. Ed è andato a incontrarla in un Club di tennis.”  
“Quale Club di tennis?”  
“E che ne so? È andato a incontrarla lì, e ci siamo andati anche noi due, ma lei non voleva tornare con Jason, era stata la madre a mandare il messaggio, e voi siete andati a cambiarvi per giocare una partita, e io sono rimasto sola con lei. E poi ci siamo ritrovate in questo giardino, sedute su una panchina, e lei ha detto che ero il suo tipo e mi ha baciato. E poi ha iniziato a toccarmi. E avevo il seno! Capisci? E l'altra mano è finita là sotto, e non avevo il pene, ed è entrata e... Oh dei!”  
Alla fine di quel discorso assurdo Chris era di nuovo agitato e, per sicurezza, abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul proprio inguine, per avere la certezza che fosse tutto al posto giusto. Alexander lo fissò in silenzio per qualche istante, poi decise di prendere in mano la situazione. Letteralmente. Anche perché se avesse dato retta a suo marito e al suo temperamento italiano non avrebbe dormito non solo quella notte, ma nemmeno le notti successive, per almeno una settimana.  
Dopo averci riflettuto giusto per due secondi, gli mise una mano tra le gambe e iniziò ad accarezzarlo. Chris trattenne il fiato e sollevò lo sguardo per fissarlo nei suoi occhi, come a volergli chiedere che cosa stesse facendo, di preciso.  
“Ti sto dimostrando che non sei una donna” gli spiegò, continuando a muovere la mano lungo la sua asta fino a quando non fu completamente duro.  
A quel punto lo spinse a stendersi e gli infilò un paio di cuscini sotto la parte bassa della schiena, per tenerlo sollevato. Poi recuperò la boccetta di lubrificante e gliene strizzò una notevole quantità direttamente dentro.  
“Ora guarda!” gli ordinò.  
Gli afferrò le gambe, gliele spalancò e affondò dentro di lui senza nessun riguardo. Chris urlò inarcando la schiena e Alexander sorrise soddisfatto. Sapeva che quel trattamento rude faceva sempre eccitare tantissimo suo marito.  
Rimase fermo per una manciata di secondi, poi si sfilò del tutto da lui con una lentezza esasperante e affondò di nuovo con forza. Chris urlò ancora e lui mantenne quel ritmo per diversi minuti. Ogni tanto rallentava solo per potergli dare una sculacciata e ricordargli che non gli era concesso distogliere lo sguardo.  
Quando si rese conto che Chris era sul punto di venire accelerò i suoi movimenti e fece forza per sollevarlo dai cuscini. In quella posizione Chris era quasi rannicchiato su se stesso e la sua erezione gli dondolava proprio davanti al viso. Alexander si mosse un po' per trovare la giusta angolazione e, quando ci riuscì, continuò a martellare quel punto al suo interno che sapeva lo faceva impazzire, spinta dopo spinta.  
Chris raggiunse l'orgasmo con un urlo soddisfatto e il suo seme gli schizzò su tutto il volto, finendogli anche in bocca. Era uno spettacolo così erotico che Alexander perse il controllo e si svuotò dentro di lui con un gemito roco. Poi, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di uscire, si chinò per baciarlo, godendosi il suo sapore e facendo in modo che se lo gustasse per bene anche lui.  
“Hai ancora qualche dubbio?” gli chiese diversi minuti dopo, quando erano riusciti entrambi a riprendere finalmente fiato.  
“Dipende” gli rispose il marito, sollevando il volto dal suo petto per guardarlo con malizia, e una buona dose di speranza. “Se dico di sì mi scopi di nuovo?”  
Oh beh, Christian Ferraris poteva essere un conte molto diverso dai suoi antenati, ma Alexander non aveva mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che fosse il compagno perfetto per lui. Perciò lo rovesciò sulla pancia e fu di nuovo dentro di lui, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di dire altro.


End file.
